Amor Eterno
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: SPOILERS HP y el principe mestizo y HP y las reliquias de la muerte ¿Y si no hubiera sido Harry el perseguidor de Snape en el final de Harry Potter y el principe mestizo?


_De nuevo estoy aquí, con otro Sevmione muuuuuy empalagoso, ambientado en el libro de el príncipe mestizo y también en el final de la saga modificado ligeramente para que mi querido Snape tuviera el final que se merece._

….

**Amor eterno.**

Aquella tarde Hermione prefirió quedarse en la sala común con Ron, acostumbrada a pasar todas estas en la biblioteca ese día no había podido. Harry había partido junto a Dumbledore en busca de un Horrocrux y la preocupación no la dejaba concentrarse.

Estaba tremendamente preocupada y decepcionada, no entendía como Dumbledore había llevado a Harry a una misión tan peligrosa, ellos, por mucho que la doliera, solo eran niños, es cierto que sabían más de magia que la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero no sabía ni la mitad de lo necesario para enfrentarse a el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado o incluso para enfrentarse a un simple mortífago. Era por eso que estaba enfadada con Dumbledore, no entendía como llevaba a Harry a esas misiones y le enseñaba recuerdos que no hacían más que acercar a su amigo a una muerte a manos del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Porque, si, Hermione Granger no era tonta, sabía que por mucho que llamaran a Harry "el niño que sobrevivió" la suerte le había acompañado en todos sus enfrentamiento, no era el elegido, como también había oído que lo llamaban y, si ella había llegado a entenderlo, Dumbledore también tenía que saber que Harry no tenía ningún poder especial que le ayudaría a vencer a Voldemort.

Es por todo esto que se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en el por qué Dumbledore se empeñaba en inculcar la idea en Harry de que él sería el único que podría vencerlo, y no había conseguido encontrar una respuesta.

Solo consiguió salir de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Ronald se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a una de las ventanas de la sala común, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos observaron el extraño cielo para aquella época que se podía apreciar.

El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado por nubes grises rozando el negro que se iluminaban de vez en cuando por causa de los truenos, los cuales auguraban una gran tormenta. A Hermione aquel extraño temporal no le resultaba nuevo, lo había visto antes, en septiembre, poco antes de empezar el curso unos años atrás. Pensó durante unos segundos, intentando situar mejor la fecha y el lugar donde había visto aquello antes y, gracias a su asombrosa inteligencia, lo logró. Los mundiales de quidditch, en cuarto año, cuando los mortífagos habían atacado y ellos, junto a toda la familia Weasley, habían tenido que salir huyendo.

-No puede ser.-Ron miró a Hermione tras escuchar aquel comentario, pero esta ya había salido corriendo hasta el patio de la escuela.

La joven había creído ver algo en la torre de astronomía, no estaba muy segura, pero tenía que llegar allí lo antes posible, ese cielo no era nada bueno y es que, la única explicación que le encontraba a ese inadecuado cambio atmosférico fue que los mortífagos hubieran logrado entrar en Hogwarts.

Mientras corría por uno de los pasillos aventanados del colegio pudo observar como algo caía desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía, la joven paró al reconocer aquello que caía, era un cuerpo, alguien se había caído desde lo alto de la torre. Pocos segundos después vio como otra persona se asomaba por el mismo lugar que había caído aquella desconocida y, lanzando una espeluznante carcajada, alzaba su varita al cielo dejando entre las nubes la marca tenebrosa. Reconoció a aquella segunda persona al instante, era Bellatrix, no había duda, reconocería aquella risa macabra en cualquier lado. Rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y más rápido que nunca llegó al patio donde ya salía gente de la torre, reconoció a la mayoría de ellos, pero sobre todo, reconoció al hombre que encabezaba al grupo. Era Snape, podría haberlo reconocido a kilómetros de distancia, Bellatrix iba detrás de él.

-Tenía que hacerlo Draco- Se quejaba la mujer con un gran enfado.-Nuestro señor se lo ordenó a él- Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que, un poco más atrás andaba Draco, que miraba a un bulto que había entre los arbusto de la base de la torre.

-Draco no habría podido hacerlo.-Contestó Snape.-Era una pérdida de tiempo intentar que lo hiciera él.-El hombre no había dirigido ni la más mínima mirada al cuerpo tendido.

-Cuando nuestro señor se entere de que te has saltado tu ordenes y tú lo has matado se pondrá furioso.-Dijo Bellatrix, a la cual claramente le alegraba que pudiera ocurrir lo que mentaba. Snape no contestó y, cuando Hermione los vio desaparecer del patio corrió a divisar quien era el asesinado.

Antes incluso se colocarse a su lado reconoció quien era, Albus Dumbledore yacía entre los arbustos de la base de la torre de astronomía, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y pálido y su mano derecha, ennegrecida, se torcía de una manera poco natural, seguramente a causa del gran golpe que había sufrido. Hermione apartó la mirada, no quería recordarlo así, no quería que aquella fuera la última imagen de su director. Al poco tiempo, quizá segundos después empezó a escuchar como gente se acercaba. La joven no quería aguantar las pregunta, todos querrían saber que había pasado, quien había sido, un por qué. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero sabía donde podía conseguirlas.

Con decisión y una gran rabia creciendo en su interior se giró para seguir los pasos del grupo del mortífagos que había salido poco después del patio. Con paso ligero observó al grupo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, entonces corrió, sabiendo que las puertas de Hogwarts estaban cercar y que, si llegaban allí, no tendría respuesta ninguna. Sacó su varia llena de rencor al reconocer entre los mortífagos a su antiguo profesor.

-¡TÚ!-Gritó. Solo Bellatrix y Snape se giraron.

-Genial.-Dijo la mujer.-Me divertiré un rato.-Aquella asquerosa sonrisa de lunática estaba en su rostro, ambas se preparaban para atacar cuando alguien intervino.

-¡No!-Snape hablaba a Bellatrix.-Vete con los demás, el señor tenebroso espera nuestras noticias.-Bellatrix miro a Hermione y a Snape respectivamente para luego girar de forma teatral y meterse entre la espesidad del bosque, donde habían desaparecido anteriormente el resto de mortífagos.

-¡Tú, asqueroso traidor!- Hermione se acercaba rápidamente con su varita en alto. Snape, con un pequeño movimiento de la suya, mando esta volando lejos de las manos de la joven, pero esto no pareció importarla, ya que ella siguió avanzando.-¡Creí en ti! Una y otra vez te defendí ante Harry y Ron, habría apostado mi vida a que eras de los nuestro.-Snape no sabía que hacer, la joven se acercaba a él ya con lágrimas en los ojos, pero, no quería atacarla, no podía. Cuando Hermione llegó a estar en frente de su profesor paró en seco y lo miró a los ojos.-Murciélago grasiento, asquerosa serpiente, maldito mentiroso…-Hermione decía esto entre dientes, con sus puños apretados.-¡TRAIDOR!-Diciendo esto último se tiró hacia su profesor y empezó a golpearle con sus puños cerrados en el pecho.-¡CREÍ EN TI COMO UNA IMBECIL, TODO POR TU CULPA!-Snape no sabía que hacer, físicamente aquellos golpes no le creaban ningún daño pero, sus sentimientos estaban siendo notablemente dañados con cada golpe que aquella joven le mandaba, cada lágrima que caía por su rostro, cada palabra que intentaba dañarle.

Snape la abrazó consolando ese sentimiento de rabia que él mismo había creado en la joven Gryffindor haciendo que esta para casi inmediatamente de golpearle para llorar desconsoladamente. El profesor no dijo ningún comentario, tampoco sabía que se debía decir en aquellos momentos, no podía llegar y decir "Señorita Granger siento mucho haber matado al que ha sido para usted un padre durante los últimos años." Entonces Snape se dio cuenta que era lo que justamente tenía que hacer y que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Tanto él como yo creímos en usted.-Susurraba Hermione con su cabeza escondida entre las ropas del profesor más oscuro de Hogwarts-Lo que más me duele…-Siguió la joven sin esperar una respuesta.-es que, aunque he oído como aceptaba abiertamente el asesinato de Dumbledore, no puedo dejar de sentir esto por usted.-Snape se tensó al oír la revelación de la joven y, después, desapareció, dejando a Hermione llorando sola.

Los días pasaron como relámpagos y, antes de que se dieran cuenta y sin saber muy bien como, Voldemort había caído y la felicidad había llegado, al fin, al mundo mágico. Muchos habían caído en la batalla y, entre entierro y entierro, Hermione permanecía enclaustrada en su habitación del hospital.

Durante toda la batalla no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en aquellos ojos negros en los que se sumergía cada noche, en sus sueños, sin poder remediarlo, en aquellos labios inexpresivos que nunca había visto curvados con una sonrisa verdadera…

Había sufrido tanto, aún no podía creerse que Fawkes hubiera aparecido de la nada cuando Snape fue mordido por aquella asquerosa serpiente, pero así había sido, la herida del hombre había desaparecido dejando solo una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas de fénix sobre su piel y ella no había podido más que llorar. Ahora permanecía en aquella habitación, ese día se realizaba el juicio contra Snape y habían tenido que encerrarla en su habitación para prohibirla acudir, "Aún estas muy débil Srta. Granger" había dicho McGonagall cuando Hermione se había intentado levantar de la cama aquella mañana, dispuesta a acudir al juicio. Harry había ido, todos sus profesores habían ido, incluso Ron había ido, pero no, ella tenía que quedarse en la cama, descansando, intentando recuperarse de todas las heridas sufridas en los enfrentamientos contra los innumerables mortífagos. Permanecía mirando por la ventana, meciéndose de adelante a atrás como una demente, pero estaba nerviosa y, antes que andar de arriba abajo por la habitación, prefería quedarse junto a la ventana, esperando ver a sus amigos con su profesor de pociones junto a ellos y saber que todo había salido bien, que Snape había salido absuelto. Harry estaba seguro, había llevado los recuerdos que Dumbledore guardaba en su habitación, aquellos en los que se veía como el director le ordenaba al propio profesor que lo matara.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?-Preguntó una enfermera mientras entraba a la habitación.-Ya es hora de comer.-Hermione miró si reloj muggle, sorprendida de que ese dato fuera cierto y la enfermera no se equivocaba, llevaba en aquella silla desde las seis de la mañana y aún no había noticias de nadie.

-No tengo hambre.-Dijo la joven cuando vio que la enfermera dejaba una bandeja en la mesa.

-Tiene que comer, si no, no se recuperará.-La enfermera intentaba ser amable, pero Hermione no tenía ánimos para contestarla de la misma manera.

-No me interesa recuperarme si ese juicio no sale bien.-Contesto la joven, con una voz llena de tristeza.

-¿Juicio?-La enfermera se sentó junto a Hermione, como muchas veces había echo antes.- ¿A quién se juzga hoy?

-A mi prof…-Pero Hermione se detuvo antes para cambiar su contestación.-A Severus Snape.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿A Severus?-Hermione se sorprendió, aquella mujer le conocía, y ella pareció entender la pregunta en su mirada.-Severus a estado muchas veces ingresado con muchas heridas, él y el director Dumbledore decían que eran producto de pociones mal preparadas, pero… no les creía, yo sabía que había algo mucho más grave detrás.-Hermione no quiso contestar, no quería llorar otra vez, ya había llorado bastante en el último mes después de ver como se llevaban a su profesor a Azkaban, así que volvió a mirar por la ventana.-Nunca vino nadie a visitarle, creí que no tenía pareja.-Hermione reaccionó al instante ante aquel comentario, tenía que aclarar eso.

-Yo no soy su pareja.-La mujer la miro, ¿con una sonrisa pícara?-solo soy una alumna.

-Pues pareces preocuparte mucho para ser simplemente una alumna.-Aquella mujer quería que Hermione se desahogara y, iba en un buen camino para conseguirlo.

-Nunca pude odiarle como todos, Dumbledore confiaba en él y eso era suficiente para mi, además, mi madre siempre me enseñó a reconocer a las buenas persona y él…-Hermione visualizó la imagen de su profesor en su mente.-él es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca.-Hermione había fijado su mirada en el suelo, absorta en sus pensamientos, recordando cada momento que había compartido con su profesor, aunque este intentara faltarla, eso no la importaba, nunca la importó.- siempre nos defendió desde la sombras, sin querer que nosotros lo supiéramos y, cuando creía que iba a morir le dio sus recuerdos a Harry, que fue como dárnoslos a los tres… y ahora el ministerio quiere meterlo en Azkaban, ¿Cómo se supone que podré confiar en nuestra justicia si encierran al mejor hombre del mundo? ¿Cómo se supone que podré vivir sabiendo que, mientras yo me paseo libremente, él esta encerrado?

-Creo que es bastante fácil.-Hermione se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz varonil.-Un paseo consta en andar relajadamente, así que, con poner un paso, y luego el otro…-Snape andaba hacía dentro de la habitación, haciendo lo que decían sus palabras.-Creía que lo sabía Granger, después de todo es una sabelotodo.-Hermione corrió, olvidando que las enfermeras le habían prohibido unos movimientos tan bruscos, y abrazó a Snape, olvidándose también de que era su profesor.-Eso es correr, Srta. Granger, no pasear, para pasear tiene que andar más…-Hermione no le dejó seguir, colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de su profesor y posó sus labios contra los del hombre, este reaccionó al instante peor no de la forma que esperaba si no que, respondió al beso con todas sus ganas.

-Aún no me creo que este aquí…-Cuando Hermione separó sus labios de los del hombre no pudo separar su cuerpo del de él, si no que, aún abrazados empezó a acariciar el rostro de su profesor mientras lloraba de alegría.-Creí que no volvería a verte, creí que te condenarían, si eso hubiera pasado yo, yo…-

-Tranquilícese Granger.-Hermione se sorprendió ante el tono dulce que utilizaba el hombre.-Ahora estoy aquí, ya no importa el pasado, empezaremos de nuevo y, si tu quieres, podemos empezar juntos.-Hermione miró al hombre a los ojos, sin creerse que hubiera dicho aquello en realidad.-Puede que esto que esta sintiendo ahora se le pase en un tiempo, en unos meses, en unas semanas, puede que incluso mañana se arrepienta del beso que me acaba de dar, pero aprovecharé el más mínimo momento a su lado porque… Te amo con todo mi corazón Hermione J. Granger.- Hermione le acarició sus labios con su dedo gordo.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de esto profesor, porque yo también le amo.-Entonces volvieron a fundir en un beso, este más tierno, intentando demostrarse que aquello no consistía en el momento, si no que su amor era para siempre, que el suyo era un amor eterno.

FIN

….

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_También espero vuestros comentarios _

_Kaksa_Snape_


End file.
